Coincidence
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Lily Potter didn't die that night, she is forbidden to see Harry cos of Dumbles so she becomes a dance teacher in NYC with Sirius. When Harry is 13 Lils and Sirius return and she tells him the truth and tries to get custordy for him. Manipulatibe Dumbles
1. Chapter 1

**Coincidence **

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters and nor will I ever because they belong to the wonderful Joanne Rowling!**

A very happy Lily and James Potter were playing with their one year old son Harry, in their spacious living room. Harry was jetting about on a toy broomstick in which his Godfather Sirius Black had given him for his birthday. His parents were watching him fondly; James with his messy black hair and fun filled brown eyes, and Lily with her deep Auburn and her eyes like prized emeralds. It was Halloween and they watched as children walked past their home in costumes completely oblivious to the house that was there.

For the Potters were in hiding, they were hiding from a mad man by the name of Lord Voldemort who seeked their son Harry. All because of a prophecy he had overheard. There was an unnatural feeling in the hair that October night, a strange wind rasped against the windows as the family sat next to the blazing fire. "Feels strange not being able to go out with the boys," James commented as he watched the care free children and their parents.

Lily gave him a sad smile, "I know James, it's Harry's first Halloween and he has to spend it hidden" she said softly as she picked the one year old up and hugged him. James wrapped his arms around his wife and child as if protecting them from an unseen evil. "Everything will be ok in the end Lils" he whispered in her ear, Lily looked into his handsome face, tears trickled down her own. "You think so?" she asked not daring to hope as James' lips crashed down on hers gently.

Suddenly the creek of the garden gate made the two spring apart like a couple of teenagers who had been caught making out, James looked out of the window, his face paled. "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" he instructed as fresh tears sprang to Lily's eyes. "What about you?" she asked, James gave her a sorry look, "I'll try and hold him off long enough for you and Harry to get away, I love you!" he said. Lily grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss knowing it would be the last time she would ever see him alive, "I love you James Potter" she whispered as she grabbed her son and ran upstairs.

Once upstairs she placed Harry in his cot while she grabbed the emergency bag she and James had prepared in case this was to happen, even though Peter Pettigrew was one of James's closes friends Lily found it hard to trust him and now she knew why. The sound of a high pitched "Avada Kadavra!" made Lily stop as a loud thud echoed around the house. A tear fell from her eyes as she picked up her son and ran to the fire place; however before she could reach the floo powder Lord Voldemort had entered. He effortlessly stunned her with an unknown curse before proceeding to Harry.

Voldemort sneered at the child who had been prophesised to defeat him; he aimed his wand carefully at the child's head before shouting, and "Avada Kadavra!" he watched in glee as the jet of green light whooshed towards the child. However instead of killing the child, the curse simply bounced of his head and came racing back to Voldemort. A blood curdling scream filled the silence as Voldemort crumpled the floor and his body incinerated until there was nothing but ash and robes. Baby Harry watched as a silvery ghost like spirit escaped the flames that had been caused by the explosion, Harry began to cry for his mother as the flames started licking the room.

Rebus Hagrid the grounds keeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pulled up at what had once been the Potter residence, he saw a man with good looking black hair walking out of the flames. His face was pale as he held onto a small child with messy black hair, Hagrid recognised the man to be Sirius Black, the Potter's best friend and Harry's Godfather. "Evening Sirius" he called, he then noticed the look on Sirius's face, and (Not being told the Potter residence by Peter he was currently unaware of the burning building in front of him) "They're all dead!" Sirius stammered as he pulled the child closer and looked behind him. Hagrid's eyes widened as he watched the lifeless body of Lily Potter float from out of the fire.

"Her body was the only one I could save, James's was burnt to ashes, and so was Voldemort's!" Sirius explained. Hagrid winced at the use of the Dark Lord's name. "Whatya mean so was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" he asked, "When I went into Harry's room, Lily was on the floor, Harry was in the cot and there was a pile of ash in the middle of the room in front of Harry." Sirius said shaking; his face looked waxy in the flames.

Tears started to stream from Hagrid's crinkle black eyes, "Are you saying that little Harry killed the Dark Lord?" he asked, Sirius nodded. A massive smile jumped onto Hagrid's face, "I'll take him to Dumbledore he'll know what to do with 'im now 'he's a little orphan." He said. Yet Sirius looked hesitant, "No I should take him, I'm his Godfather after all" he said trying to reason with the half giant, however Hagrid wasn't listening."Nah, Dumbledore told me to come and pick up little Harry and bring him to him if something was wrong" he said. Sirius sighed,

"Very well, take my bike. I won't be needing it anymore…" he said dully, Hagrid beamed at him as he climbed onto the bike and soared away. Sirius watched them go, a small tear glistened in his eyes as the reality of his best friend was dead, so was the girl he had loved longer than James had! His silvery eyes rested on the lifeless form of Lily Potter, suddenly the body began to twitch. Confused Sirius knelt down and whispered, "Lily?" not daring to believe it. Lily's emerald green eyes sprang open, she looked around before her gaze landed on Sirius, "Padfoot where's James?" she asked. Sirius looked down; tears fell from Lily's eyes.

The noise of Muggle fire machines could be heard and Sirius handed Lily his hand, "Come on Lils, we need to get you cleaned up!" he whispered as he apparated her to his apartment in London. Lily had lost consciousness again; Sirius was reminded of a fallen angel. Her skin was slightly burnt from the flames and her hair smelt like smoke, still he placed her on the guest bed and fetched his potions supplies. Not many people knew this but in his Hogwarts days he had rivalled Severus Snape in potions and had always been jealous at how naturally it came to him.

After fixing up some healing potions for Lily he waited for her to wake up, he wondered what Dumbledore was going to do with Harry. A sudden thought crossed his mind, nobody except he, Lily, James and Peter had known they had switched secret keepers. The bloody rat had made it look as if he had betrayed them. Dumbledore was the answer! No, why was he so quick to trust Dumbledore?

He unlike many wizards and witches had grown up not hearing how Dumbledore was some Godly being but just another human. He had also learnt from his Great Grandmother who had been a seer that not all prophecies are meant to be filled, only if they are put into place. Somehow Dumbledore had fixed it so that Voldemort would find out and go for the Potters, Dumbledore knew Harry would survive and be orphaned. He was then the perfect mould for someone like Dumbledore to shape into the perfect hero!

While he had been thinking Lily had come around, "Sirius what am I doing here? Where are Harry and James?" she asked looking around his messy apartment. Sirius blushed, "Lily I don't know how to tell you this but James….. Well….. He's dead." He said quickly. Fresh tears fell from Lily's eyes, "And Harry?" she asked, Sirius bit his lip, and could he tell her his theories? Would she believe him? "He's alive, Dumbledore has him." He said slowly. Relief flooded her face making her look pretty in the light, "What are we waiting for, let's go get him!" she cried.

Sirius looked down at the floor, "I don't think that's such a good idea Lily…." He said. He then burst into a massive story about his theories. With every point he made Lily's face went paler, it was no secret she also wasn't one hundred percent behind Dumbledore. "He'll give him to my sister Petunia, he knows that Tuni hates magic as does her husband and will abuse him!" Lily cried, Sirius paled, "There will be wards around him that alert Dumbledore of another magical presence…" he started however Lily cut him off, her eyes were like green orbs of fire. "Screw whatever Dumbledore's done I refuse to let my son suffer at the hands of those muggles!" she growled, the air around her cackled like flames. Sirius shivered, he had been in sixth year when he had found out Lily was a fire elemental.

"Lils, we won't be able to rescue him, the world thinks you're dead and I'm a traitor, the Aurors will be onto us in seconds!" he yelled. His eyes had turned a brilliant shade of blue; many didn't know even the Marauders that Sirius was a Water elemental. Lily glared at him, "So what do you propose we do?" she demanded, Sirius sighed.

"I suggest we leave the country and return when Harry is eleven, or we can pop back and visit him under a concealment charm." He suggested. Lily nodded hesitantly, as much as she wanted to raise her son she knew she couldn't interfere with Dumbledore and win. She asked Sirius for some paper and a quill and wrote two letters:

_Dear Tuni,_

_Whatever Dumbledore or any wizard tells you, I am not dead! I survived while James perished, however I am not able to take care of Harry due to difficult circumstances, I need you to look after him as if he were your own. Be warned I will be watching Petunia! If I find a mark on my boy's head or that there is anything wrong with him I and my good friend Sirius Black will hunt you down and kill you._

_Love your sister_

_Lily Evans_

_P.S make sure you give Harry is letter on his tenth birthday_

_My dearest Harry,_

_You must understand that I never wanted to leave you, and whatever anyone tells you, you must know that I am alive. However this information cannot reach anyone in the Wizarding world. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore Harry, I will always be there for you even if you do not know it. You will see me again when you are Hogwarts age._

_Your loving mother_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Once she was finished writing the letters she sealed them into two different envelopes she grabbed Sirius's hand as they apparated to where Harry was being left, they waited until both Albus and Minerva disaperated before Lily rushed to her son. She picked him up and kissed his forehead before tucking two letters in his basket. She then knocked on the door before returning to the shadows.

The next morning on Privet drive, the residents of number four were awoken by the screams of Petunia Dursley. Vernon Dersley a whale of a man came thundering down the stairs, shotgun in hand. When he saw what she had screamed at he turned pale. For on their doorstep was a year old baby with messy black hair and piecing green eyes, on his forehead was a lightning bolt scar. Tucked under his arms was a letter, nervously Petunia opened it and began to read, she then started to cry. She then read the second letter and was shocked, Lily wasn't dead? "Vernon we have to take care of the child." She said. Her husband looked like he wanted to protest, however a sharp look from Petunia made him change his mind.

As Petunia took the boy in and placed him in the same cot as her own son Dudley, she was unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her. Sirius quickly apparated them out of there and to the place where they would start their new lives, New York City.

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this story came to mind when I was reading some other Lily surviving fics. In further chapters the pairings will be Sirius/Lily Severus/OC there won't be any kid pairings until maybe later. It will be something like Harry/Hermione or maybe Harry/Luna **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coincidence **

**Chapter one – twelve years later**

Grimmauld Place was often described to be a very gloomy and haunting area to live, rows of intimidating Victorian mansions stood glaring at any who didn't fit in. in-between the houses eleven and thirteen there seemed to be no space for a number twelve. The muggles who lived in the area accepted it was just a simple building error, however the older ones knew better. It had only been for the last fifty years that number twelve had disappeared, when the young Mr Orion Black had taken over the house.

A strange looking family were standing in front of the space were number twelve should have been, the man had dark brown hair and dark eyes while the woman had wheat blonde hair and forget me not blue eyes. The two children however both had copper red hair; one had jade green eyes while the other silver. The man was handing the woman a piece of paper, she then passed it onto her daughters. Suddenly the houses thirteen and eleven started to moved aside as number twelve appeared. It was just as gloomy and as taunting as its neighbours, the exact reason it was the Black family's ancient home.

Once inside the man and the woman removed the glamour charms they had been under, the man now had wavy black hair and silvery eyes while his wife had auburn hair and emerald. "I hate this house!" Sirius Black muttered as his twin daughters looked around curiously. Lily gave him a small smile, "Don't worry Siri, once we prove your innocence and that I am _not_ dead we will be able to move ourselves, the girls and Harry to somewhere less…. _Dark_." She said.

As soon as the words left her mouth a large wailing noise filled the hallway, ""_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my father's-__"_ Sirius groaned as he looked at the portrait of his dead mother. "Shut up you old hag!" he growled as he pulled the curtains shut. The twins Victoria and Anastasia looked wide eyed at the portrait, "That my dear was your _darling_ grandmother" Sirius said scowling at the portrait.

Victoria nudged her sister, Victoria was the oldest of the twins and her copper red hair fell to her waist in ringlets that also framed her pretty jade green eyes. Anastasia grinned, she like her sister had long copper red hair however hers was straight and her fringe hung just before her own steel gray eyes. Lily watched her daughters curiously, "What are you two grinning about?" she asked. The twins shared an identical look before asking, "Will we be going to Hogwarts this year mom?" Anastasia asked innocently, Sirius raised an eyebrow wondering where this was going. "Yes, you should be getting your letters for we transferred you so that you will start there instead of NYWTA." She said slowly.

The twins grinned again, "Will we meet our brother there?" Victoria asked. Lily nodded, a tear forming in her eye. "Can we tell him the truth?" Ana asked. Lily and Sirius looked at each other. While they had been in New York they had been planning how they would tell Harry the truth, Sirius had hired someone to see what Dumbledore was up too. She had found out that Dumbledore was relying on the Dersleys to mistreat Harry so that when Harry came to the wizarding world he would see Dumbledore as a father figure and would fight Voldemort without question.

"Well as you know Ana, me and daddy are gonna be taking jobs up at Hogwarts; Dumbledore is following the NYWTA's example and has introduced the performing arts to the third year curriculum. We are gonna get to know Harry before we start to tell him the truth." Lily explained. The twins nodded before asking their daddy to show them to their rooms.

When the twins had left Lily allowed the tears she had been holding fall down her pretty face, Sirius held her in a hug gently stroking her hair. "Lils everything will be fine, Harry will be fine and the girls will be fine" he whispered into her hair. Lily smiled sadly, "I know they will be but it pains me to think that Petunia has been bad to him, if only James and I had chosen _you _as the secret keeper! Then none of this would have happened." She sobbed. "Are you saying you regret marrying me?" he asked coldly. Lily's emerald green eyes widened, "Siri you know that's not what I meant!" she cried.

As quick as the jealousy had risen it slowly began to settle, "I'm sorry Lils I know that's not what you meant, it's just…. You didn't split up with James he died…. And I can't help but feel jealous of that because you still love him!" he said. Lily hugged her long time best friend and now husband, "I know Siri, as much as I loved James I have excepted that he is dead and is never coming back. I love you know Sirius!" she said smiling. Sirius responded by kissing her.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was merrily sitting in his office sucking a lemon drop, his plans were going swimmingly and he nearly had Harry Potter completely onside. For the last twelve years he had been dipping into the Potter's vault and paying the Weasley family for their service. He had also offered to pay Ronald Weasley if he would befriend Harry and keep him from the dark.

The only thing that concerned Albus was Sirius Black, the traitor. He had never been captured and that worried Albus. For he had set up the whole thing without a flaw, he had convinced James to have Peter as the secret keeper and not Sirius. Knowing full well that Peter was a death eater and would tell Tom, he had also helped frame Sirius and paid Peter to make it look like Sirius was the traitor. However that had not happened, for the night the Potter's died, Sirius had taken off. Sure he was a wanted man, but he was also walking around freely… meaning he would look for Harry.

Another thing that troubled Albus was how Lily Potter's body was never recovered after Hagrid had seen it, the first thought Albus had, had, had been that Lily was alive and ran away with Sirius. However he quickly dismissed this idea for if Lily was alive why hadn't she tried to save Harry from her sister? He turned to his familiar a beautiful reddish gold phoenix which had been in his family for generations. "Everything is good at the minute Fawkes!" he said cheerfully as he placed another lemon drop in his mouth. He was looking foreward to the start of the year when the new curriculum would be introduced. Professor Taylor Simmons and Professor Alexander Simmons fascinated him. Something about them seemed familiar however he could not place his finger on it…

**Author's notes: hello everyone thank you for the great response to my story! To answer questions I would like to say that Harry will be a little cold towards Lily when he is told she is alive however whether or not he forgives her is a plot secret. Also nothing has changed in the first two books other then Sirius hadn't been captured. The Dersleys treated Harry better giving him decent clothes to wear and everything because of Lily's letter. Petunia is sworn to secrecy about Lily being alive.**

**Also the letter that was given to Harry wasn't given to him, just to make that clear. I will go into that more in later chapters but Harry is oblivious.**

**Please review and keep the feed back coming thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coincidence **

**Chapter two**

Harry Potter was sitting in his room on the eve of his thirteenth birthday when there was a quick rap at his bedroom door, curiously he opened it. Aunt Petunia was standing awkwardly in the door way, it was rare that she would visit him, if it wasn't something to do chores or such. "Harry I have been thinking," She said slowly, it took all of his self control not to snap "Oh why use so much effort?" however Petunia was talking again.

"Well seeing as it is your thirteenth birthday, your Uncle and I have decided to allow you to have a birthday party with some of your school friends…" she said awkwardly, Harry just stared at her. If he hadn't known better he would have thought that this was one of the Weasley twins under Polyjuice potion. However he did know better so quickly dismissed the girl, "Why?" he asked curiously. Aunt Petunia's blue eyes looked sad for a moment before she pursued her lips, "Because someone is coming around and I want it to look like we treat you well" she said before leaving.

Sitting at his second hand desk Harry looked at his faithful companion and first friend Hedwig, "I think hell just froze over" he said to her, she hooted in agreement. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Harry wrote to all his Gryffindor friends, including Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He got their replies back first, he grinned tomorrow was going to be interesting….

Feeling nervous, Harry walked down stairs to see the house full of witches and wizards from his school Hogwarts all over. This was a strange site seeing as his relatives were muggles and despised anything to do with the Wizarding world in which their nephew belonged. Harry grinned as he saw Hermione wearing a black sequined top and skinny jeans talking to Seamus Finnegan the cheeky Irish boy in their house. He spotted out of the corner of his eye his whale of a cousin standing awkwardly in the corner with his best friend Pierce Polkins, a small smile of satisfaction fell on Harry's face as he got to watch his childhood bullies realise that he was actually quite popular.

As he chatted to the different guests who had somehow been invited by the others, he felt eyes on him. Turning around he saw two girls with copper red hair, one was wearing a dark green dress that matched her beautiful green eyes that were similar to Harry's own. The other was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that contrasted with her smiling silver eyes, curious at who they were Harry walked over. The two girls smirked when he approached, "Hi there" the green eyed girl said. Harry recognised the American accent and wondered what they were doing at his party, "Hi, I'm Harry" he said politely. The girl with the silver eyes giggled, "We know, happy birthday by the way! I'm Ana by the way and this is my twin Tori" she said.

Harry smiled at them, he defiantly didn't know who they were, and "Do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked wondering if they had been dragged along by friends. Tori smiled, "We start this fall, our parents got jobs there so they transferred us here" she explained. Harry nodded, "What are they teaching?" he asked. He found he liked these strange American twins, he felt a bond that you would expect from a sibling with them, sort of like the one he had with Hermione. "Well my dad is going to be teaching Drama while mom is teaching dance," Ana explained. Harry looked at them, he had never heard of Hogwarts having EPA subjects.

Tori noticed and grinned, "The school we were gonna attend was called, NYWTA, New York Witches Talent Academy. Dumbledore is good friends with the principle there, Madam Moon, it seems he thought it was a good idea for muggle-born students so introduced it to Hogwarts." She explained. Harry grinned,

"That sounds cool, so what year are you in?" he asked. Tori and Ana looked at each other before saying together; "Third" Harry looked at them oddly surly they couldn't be older than eleven! Ana noticed this and smirked, "Mom and dad trained us before we started school, dad used to be an Auror you see. When we went to meet Dumbledore he said he would put us in third year because we would find first way too easy!" she explained.

The three of them were joined by a glamorous woman with wheat blonde hair and forget-me-not blue eyes; she gave the two twins a stern look before she noticed Harry. For a second Harry thought he saw fear in the older woman, "Hi there Harry, my name is Taylor Simmons, I see you have met my mischievous daughters Victoria and Anastasia" she said. Her voice was soft and was as calm as water. Harry smiled at her, "I'm a friend of your Aunts and she invited us over" she explained. Harry watched her curiously, "Oh I thought my Aunt hated Magic?" he drawled he watched the girls shoot their mother a look.

Harry smirked as Taylor muttered, "Well I was more of a friend of your mother's, we were like sisters inseparable we were" if Harry had been a more observant person, he would have noticed the Simmons twins trying not to snigger at the comment. Luckily for Taylor Aunt Petunia and a man with dark hair and eyes rescued her. "Oh and this is my nephew Harry," Petunia said in her squeaky false voice. The man smiled at him, "Hey there Harry I'm Alexander Simmons, I'll be your drama teacher this year" he said. Something in the man's voice seamed familiar to Harry as had Taylor's.

Smiling Harry took the Drama professor's hand and grinned, "Nice to meet you Professor Simmons, I look forward to your class" he said smoothly. Taylor was watching him with calculating eyes, as if she was x-raying him. This did not go unseen by Harry, "And what lesson will you be teaching Professor Simmons?" he asked innocently, he noticed some of his Slytherine traits were showing through. Taylor smiled at him, "Please just call me Taylor it makes it a lot easier, and I will be a dance instructor." She said.

"What like waltzing?" Ron Weasley asked as he stood next to his best friend, Taylor frowned, "No young man I mean like Appreciative dance, like the Lindy Hop and Rock and Roll however there will be a spate dance class for those who wish to be taught ballroom, however that is not my class" she said in a voice Harry was sure that was laced with ice. Ron shrugged completely oblivious to the looks Tori and Ana were giving him.

That night as Harry lay in his bed he looked around at all the presents he had received; Ron had given him a sneakascope which he had gotten from Egypt, Hermione had bought him a broom mending kit and had sent it from France, and had received some money of his relatives. It was the gift he had received from the Simmons family that shocked him, they had given him a photo album similar to the one Hagrid had given him in first year, and however this one held more photos. They had also given him a ring, engraved on it was a snake and a lion as well as some ancient ruins.

He hadn't realized how tired he was until he looked at the cloak and saw that it was Midnight, allowing his eyes to droop Harry fell asleep under the gentle beams of the moon.

_**Author's notes: hello everybody sorry for the long wait on an update, and sorry that it is a crappy chapter. Next chapter is Hogwarts and Ana and Tori's sorting :p**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_


	4. Important Notice

_**Rewrite notice**_

_**Hello Everyone sorry to have been so long updating but I have completely lost it for this story. I am **__**NOT **__**abandoning it but simply rewriting it, I will post another note when I have finished the rewrite. If you are also reading the stories: Magic Within, Who Says Potter ain't real, The Vampire Twins, Four Riddles One Destiny, Coincidence, or Forgotten they will also be rewritten because I don't like the idea anymore. Sorry for this inconvenience but I have matured as a writer now and want to do these stories justice. All the best**_

_**Fallenhope19**_


End file.
